Unleashed (Rewrite)
by ShadowDragon1717
Summary: Being caged for nearly all his life, raised as a killer dog, Zoro is traumatized and unable to speak. But will his life change when he meets a blonde stranger or will he remain a caged beast. Zosan This is a rewrite on 'Unleashed' however I will be changing parts of the story.
1. Prologue

"Kill"

The large beast suddenly goes wild, attacking his enemies. Green flashed in different directions, impossible to keep sight of it. Men sail through the air, hitting against the concrete walls. Blood ran through his veins and black death shown in its eyes, sending the fiercest of men cowering. Running at each of his prey, with the same word raging in thought 'KILL, KILL, KILL'.

About twenty men laid motionless, covering the ground. Only two men stood left, like statues. They couldn't believe what had just happened. It had taken down all of their comrades in a few minutes. It was like a dog taking down rabbits. No, this wasn't a dog, this beast, a monster!

The large creature grabbed a man by the scruff of his thin neck. Slamming him into the ground, knocking all the wind out of him. The second man hadn't moved, just continuing to watch the horrific act. The large animal growled, repetitively punching his victim in the face.

Blood poured from the man's face. Tears streamed down from his eyes mixing with the blood.

"S- st- p- please s-stop" the man begged for his life. But his words falls on deaf ears as he continuously beaten. The huge beast destroyed the thugs face as his fist were like iron, opening a new wound with each hit.

"Stop!" the violence ceased and releases his grip, moving away. Blood sprays onto the floor as the man coughed it up. Gasping as he struggled to breath.

The sound of shoes clicked, echoing through the warehouse, a terrifying sound to thugs, since he knew the owner of those pair of footsteps.

"Maybe next time you'll do as I say" A suited man appears from behind the monster, approaching the wounded man and Placed a foot to the man's chest with heavy force. Glancing to the second thug then returning the pathetic leader.

"I expected to have my money today but instead I hear that you lost it, gambling MY money no less." looking down at the shaking man beneath him, a frown cover the business man's.

"I'm disappointed" applying more pressure, forcing a painful scream from the leader.

"So out of my kind heart I'll give you three days to gather my money." The fancy man grabs a chunk of hair, pulling the bloodied face towards him. "Or I'll get my dog to finish your pathetic, miserable life and leave you to the rats of this filthy city. Do you understand?"

"Y- Yes" he answered, red streaming from his mouth.

"Yes, what?" Applying pressure with his foot. Pulling out a agonizing scream.

"Yes, Mr Spandam. I'll get your m- money" he said, before passing out in his own pool of blood. Removing his foot, he looked to his three henchmen standing in the background. He then glances to his dog.

The dog was a Japanese man. He didn't have any shoes on, only wearing ripped jeans and a baggy black hoodie. He has a muscular build, tanned skin apart from around his neck, where pale ring hovered. But that wasn't his only strange feature, no the other one was that he had natural green hair. He didn't look at his owner, just stares motionless at floor.

Mr. Spandam pulled out a leather collar from his jacket pocket. He stood in front of the dog. He wrapped the strap around the tanned neck, locking the metal clasp. He then moves away and towards his henchmen.

"Get him into the van and take him back. We're done for the day." He instructed one of the men to do. He walked to his black limo at the end of the warehouse.

A brunette with a brutal gash below his jaw, hooks a hand under the dogs arm and tugs. "Come on, Green." he called the motionless creature. At first he doesn't move, just staring blankly into nowhere.

"Oi, FREAK! MOVE IT!" He spat in the dog's face as grab it making the tanned man to look at him. Then grabbing the back of his neck, pulling him towards a white van. The abused dog doesn't fight or struggle, instead obediently flowed.

Another two henchmen open the rear doors of the van. Shoving the man into a iron cage, large enough to fit a panther. The doors closed, hearing a loud metal bang with a click.

He sat in the cold, hard cage and in cased in darkness.

Nothing but silence filled the frozen air, until a buzzing sound of a engine breaks it, sending light vibrations through the entire vehicle. Taking him back to his home, hell.


	2. Kill

Torture is all you will find in hell. Skin slashed, whipped and burned. starvation brings a slow painful, never ending death. On each level a different punishment awaits. Hell is Impel Down.

Screams and whines filled the large, dam corridor. Blood stained the concrete walls for many years. Iron barred cells lined the corridors of level six, filled with animals. A lot of them were used for experiments, others carved up for organs or fighting for their lives. Either way none of them would stay long, three days was the maximum.

Apart from one.

Down, at the end of a corridor stood a steel with a small bared window. Over thirteen years, a dangerous beast has inhabited this enclosed room. More terrifying than a honey badger but like the rest of the animals, it's trapped.

Inside a large man is crouched in a dark corner, fresh blood spilled onto hard floor. Red seeped from the raw wounds of his tanned body. The pain had dulled and the cuts turned a purple tint.

Emerald eyes stared into nothingness, heavy breaths form and sweat trickles down a tanned, muscular body. '4997, 4998, 4999, 5000' Finishing with the final crunches, he stood under a leaking drain. Washing his body and dunking his head under the water, mixing with the blood to wash away. Cupping his hands, he wiped his face and brushing the dirt off. Fingers touch leather, 'FREAK' distracted by the words screaming at him.

Wondering what they meant.

After moving away he shook the water off like a soaked dog. Sitting on his make shift bed, he stared at his only thing that he possessed. A worn teddy bear with a red ribbon sat at the end of his mattress, gazing back at him. picking up the soft toy, placing it at his lap and stroking it's tiny head.

A sorrowful expression shows on Zoro's face. He had no memories of his past life on flashes in his dream, mostly of his cherished bear but for some reason it made him sad. He knows he shouldn't dwell and gotten rid of the teddy but it already had a small place in his heart like it was something important.

But it was probably best for him to forget it after all it was thirteen years ago. And doesn't have a memory before this life. The earliest memory he had was the beginning of this life. Contastly training, obeying, killing and surviving. The life of a dog.

It had been many years but still he remembered when this life all started.

It had been six months since he had arrived in this prison called hell. He was only eight years old then. A thin boy stood in front of a small staff-shire bull terrier. The dog must had been a couple a of years old, it was corner in one of the animal cells, chained up by the neck.

Zoro had sympathy for the creature, just like him he was trapped. He turns to Mr. Spadam 'Go on boy do it!' he yelled. Scared eyes looked between to man and the dog. Hesitantly the boy shook his head, he couldn't...he just couldn't do such a horrible thing. Stepping away to escape the nightmare. But a cold hand gripped his small, skinny arm painfully. 'Listen you mutt' screaming at the boy.

'When I say kill, you kill. Got it?' still the boy refused.

Escaping his clutches and running to the side of the room. Pressing himself up against the cold wall. He saw the purple haired man reach into his jacket pocket to pull out a green apple.

Anger spread across the terrifying man's face. 'DO IT!' he spat out the words. Throwing the fruit at Zoro, splatting next to his head on the wall. Cornered Zoro stood there in fear, his face covered in juice that had sprayed into him. Watching as Spadam approached him slowly, the grip once again onto his shoulder tightly. 'If you don't do it' 'Then well just have to wait until you do!' He then signaled his henchmen.

Grabbing Zoro's face as he forced him to witness. The large men approached the dog. One had pulled onto the chain which made the creature yelp. The chain tightened around it's neck but loose enough that it could struggle for air. The other henchman picked up a crowbar from cell floor . Hearing the metal scrap across the concrete floor sent horrid chill down Zoro's spine. Next thing he heard was yelps and whines of the dog as it is beaten with the iron stick. Bones shattering, ribs breaking, blood gushed from the small creature. The gruesome image was carved into the boy mind. Finally the beating stopped and everyone looks to me.

'KILL' That word was all it takes to walk up to the dog, kneeling beside its head. The dog whines as its head is lifted onto his knees. Gentle strokes were placed onto the fur, blood rubbed onto the boys hand. Zoro wrapped his arms around it's head hugging the creature. Another whine it makes, the pain was unbearable. A hand continued to stroke the animal, comforting the animal, while the other still hugs its head. 'CRACK' Zoro snapped its neck.

Empty silence filled the room. The whining had stopped, a corpse laying in the child's lap. Removing his arms and observing the dog with empty eyes. No emotion showed on his face, only a silent tear falls from his eyes. At first he felt fear, then anger and sadness but all that is left is emptiness. He felt hollow inside, nothing mattered any more.

'Good boy' A hand on his green head pulls him from his trance.

Turning to look up at the thin man with a blank stare. 'why so sad boy? You should be happy, after all only stronger ones can survive in this world' Kneeling down beside him.

'However..' gripping the mossy hair and slamming Zoro into floor. Glaring down at boy with pure frustration as he yelled. 'If you ever refuse me again, I'll make sure that you don't take another breath!'

A evil grin creeps onto his face as applied pressure to his grip. Zoro grunts at the pain, glaring at Spandam. The purple haired man leaned close to Zoro's filthy face. 'I won't kill you but a dog needs to be punished when disobeying its owner.' Standing while pulling Zoro up by the scruff of his neck, he groans but doesn't struggle against him.

'Jabra' he called, shoving the child to the subordinate. "Take him to level two" he ordered.

"Yes, Mr Spandam" he grabbing the boy from his elbow as he pulled towards the cells exit. 'Oh, and Jabra' stopping he looks to his boss expectantly. 'Give him the special treatment' nodding, he continues to pull the boy away.

(End of flashback)

Footsteps echoed down the corridor, pulling the man from his memory. Recognising who it was, he sat up from the mattress, then stood at the entrance.

Metal clangs as the door as the door opened. In the door way stood a large built man with horns. "Come on, green. Time to collect." Stepping to the side as Zoro stepped out. Attaching a leash to the green haired man, then leading the screaming corridor.

**A/N: I'm so happy that this story has hit off. Because so far reviews are motivating me, I always love reading what everyone thinks. I definitely would like to improve in the future chapters, so good or bad feedback will be welcomed. I hope everyone enjoys this story.**

**Next chapter I'll be getting more into Zoro's character, hoping to get more involved with his emotions.**


	3. An apple a day

**Thank you everyone that has commented, your words motivate me so much! This one hopefully will inform you a bit about Zoro's personality in this story. Enjoy~**

"So this is your killer dog" Zoro stood in the middle of a large office. He watched the man in a white suit observing and circling around him like a predator. Stopping in front Zoro, waving in his face but Zoro gave no response just continuing to give a blank gaze. "Hello?" still he gave no response. The strange man moved his hand to the large collar.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Spadam spoke from the side of the room, with one of his subordinate next to him. The suited man looked to Spadam with a questionable expression, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh? And whys that?" He asked.

"Let's just say he'll be decorating your office red" the purple haired man explained.

"Interesting" turning back to face Zoro, again staring at the his empty, cold eyes. "So how did you train such a dog?"

"It's like my father said get them young, the possibilities are endless" he answered.

"Interesting" leaving the green dog and he walked to Spadam. "So basically I'm paying you not to remove his collar"

"You're correct, so why don't we get down to business" Cupping his hands together, Spadam stepping to the other businessman and closing the gap between them. Grinning like a Cheshire cat.

Suddenly laughter breaks through the office, the man releasing it. The laughter infecting the room as Spadam started to laugh then his henchmen around them.

Then the man cuts off the sound with his face turning dark, the room had gone silent. Then looking to his men that were standing behind the confused Spadam.

"Take them" They grabbed Spadam and pulling away. "Don't forget the dog" pointing to Zoro, then two large men went over and grabbed him. "Well I'll see you gentle later, goodbye" he said as he left the room.

"BASTARD!" struggling as the men held him down. "GREEN, KILL, KILL THEM!" The pale man screamed. But Zoro ignored the skinny man, being pushed up against the wall. The henchmen started to punch him in the gut, each punch numbed him body. The hits sure to bruise and bleed.

Helpless, watching as Spadam struggle with his captors. Darkness covered his eyes, he felt so useless.

"KILL!"

Fullbody entered a tailor shop from the back door. The shop was crammed with customers and why wouldn't it be, since it was the most fashionable, modern and recommended designer clothes shop in the city.

"Afternoon owner, did the meeting go well?" Asked one of the employees. Handing the man his coat.

"It went smoothly, thank you" receiving the designer clothing. "I'll be gone for awhile, so hav.."

'BANG' suddenly a man flew across the tailor room and landing in a pile of clothes. A dark demon stepped out from the giant hole in the brick wall. A flash of green was all Fullbody saw before a strike to his face, knocking him down to the shop floor. Grabbed from his ankles, the demon swung around the room. Hitting racks, glass window and many other surfaces, it was obvious that Fullbody's bones had broken in multiple area's. Hitting the wall again, the grip on the thin ankles left. Instead the beast held the bloody man up from the tie in to the air. Glaring with his feirce green eyes. Fear spread across Fullbody's face as stared back.

Then the mans back hit the tiled floor once again, grip still on his tie. Kick after kick, Zoro stomped onto the small rib cage. Blood spat out from the laying man's mouth, slowly choking.

"Stop!" The command ceased the kicks but the foot still sat on the man's chest. Appearing among the patriffied customers, that either left or spaced around the assault, Spadam walked towards the middle. Placing a few pats onto Zoro's leg and he removed it off the man's rib cage. Spadam knelt beside Fullbody as he coughed up blood to his side. "Now your going to give me MY money, and when I come back next week I really don't want to repeat this incident, understand?" Fullbody agreeing with Spadam. "Yes what?" Leaning in a bit closer.

"Yes Mr. Spadam" Coughing up the last words along with some blood, before passing out.

Standing up, the skinny man scanned around at the upset customers with a victorious smile. "Sorry ladies and gentlemen, we will be going now" he informed before attaching the lead to Zoro and exiting with his henchman and dog behind.

As soon as Zoro left the building he was strucked over his face.

"You useless piece of shit! How could you fucking stand there while I was in danger!" Spadam spat in his face. "I needed protecting, you ungrateful dog. I should of just let you rote when I found you!" Then digging a boney hand at the back of Zoro's neck, Spadam dragged him to the white van that waited at the back. And shoved him into the large cage.

Zoro looked to the man with empty eyes while the others were filled with hated. "Enjoy your week" He said then slamming the rear doors and the inside became pitch black. The angry voice could still be heard from outside, not that it mattered to Zoro. "Put him onto level three and make him suffer for his behavour!"

Blood pooled at his knees, leaking from each cut. Heavy pants filled the room of level three. The humidity was unbearable, a thick layer of sweat covered his entire body. Repetitively falling in and out of consciousness. The slight buzzing as flies swarmed around him, the only company for the passing days. Sand covered the floor, sticking to his bare feet. It had been nine days since the last job. And once he had returned to Impel Down. He had been locked and chained up to the opposite walls by his wrists. His torso covered with whip lashes, which the wounds had already shaded purple. Nine days without food, suffering with hunger, drooling at the corner of his dried up mouth. His throat begged for a drop of water.

The Iron door in front of him opened, casting light onto him. A familiar, unwelcoming voice entered his ears. "Time ups" Zoro ignored the figure that stood over him, blocking the light.

Cold shoot through him as water hit his skin. Looking up to see the man with a long, black moustache holding a empty bucket with a sly smile. "Enjoy your bath Green?" Zoro snarled at the man, he hated Jabra out of everyone. He found him to be obnoxious and two faced.

"Oh don't look at me like that" Crouching down to his level. Continuing to snarl at Jabra as a warning but a delicious, greasy scent wafted, making him drool even more. Leaning forward toward to smell instinctively, it was coming from behind Jabra. Noticing this Jabra smirked at him. "Guess your nose is really like a dogs." He reached behind and showed a slice of cooked bacon. "I tought of having this for lunch but here" Holding out the delicious meat to Zoro's face.

He sniffed it suspiciously and watching the other man carefully. Deeming the meat safe he leaned forward with his mouth. Then an inch away, the food fell landing in the sand. "Oops" Zoro gazed at the bacon not sure he wanted to eat it now.

Standing back up, Jabra unlocked the chains. Releasing his body and fell into the sand. The bacon next to him. The ground was welcoming as it clung to his wet, naked body. But a kick to his side disturbed his seconds of comfort.

"Move it, Green"

Pick himself up from the floor. Standing tall in his tattered jeans. He waited for his keeper to clip the leash on then led him out of the room and through starvation hell.

Sand continued to carpet the floor, drowning his feet under the grains. Unlike level six where his cell was, level three was silent as death slowly devoured the caged Animals. Most skeletal frames laid in the sand. Their bones yet to become the sand that he stepped through. Passing the dried up bodies which felt like a miles trek in the desert, he and Jabra had reached the elevator. They took the elevator further underground until reaching no.6.

He waited hours in his dim lit cell, suddenly he jumped off the floor. Running to the door as a tray of jelly dog food slid under the door. Snatching the tray and stuffing the slop into his mouth, desperate for grub. Crawling down his throat and gradually filling his stomach. Eventually cleaning the tray of the meaty jelly, he laid back onto his bed.

He didn't sleep instead he held his teddy bear close to him but far enough that the blood did not stain it. Once again stroking its head fondly. Then laying the bear beside him, lifting a dirty, torn rag from beside him, covering its body as a blanket. Once satisfied with caring for the bear, he closed his eyes joining his silent friend.

He heard the dripping drain pipes along with the mournful howling outside. But the sounds gradually faded away from his ears until finally ceasing. Only the breeze left in his cell that whispered on his skin and lullabying him to comfortable sleep.

…

After many hours footsteps echoed down past the cells. Recognizing who it was by the wieght of the steps Zoro didn't move from his bed, not even glancing to the door. The sound seemed to go on for ever until stopping outside of the cell door.

He heard the door open with a rusty sound. A shady man positioned at the entrance, wearing a long, white lab coat and a large fur trimmed hat on top of his black choppy hair. He was covered in tattoos. And a bag hung loosely at his side.

The strange man observed the beast before him, eyeing the open wounds in disapproval. Then looking over his shoulder to one of the henchmen.

"You can leave us now" he spoke.

"Yes, Dr. Trafalgar" The other nodding, and closed the door. And locking the cell again. Returning his gaze to the larger man. Trafalgar approached his patient and knelled down next to him. He views the fresh blood but not shocked at the brutal wounds and the huge pool of red as if it was a natural occurrence.

"Sit up" Zoro doesn't move, instead gave a grunt. "Zoro-ya, sit up" He said, raising his voice to a warning tone. He was so stubborn when it came to check ups. Hearing the commanding voice, Zoro sat up and faced the doctor.

Law getting close to him as he inspected the cuts properly. They were deeper than usual, wounds that would've killed a normal man, but Zoro's unique body had already started the healing proses. His body had adapt to dealing with such deadly wounds, having strong muscles, powerful immune system and fast healing ability. Even so these wounds were extremely brutal.

"Looks like they got you good this time, might take awhile." Law said, knowing he wouldn't get a reply. "I'm guessing you were in starvation hell by the looks of your body" he tutted. "Are they seriously trying to make my job harder, now I have to clean the cut thoroughly."

Opening his medical bag, grabbing a bottle of disinfectant with a few cotton balls. Soaking a piece of cotton with the liquid he placed it to a large gash to shoulder. Zoro clenched his jaw at the slight sting. He absolutely hated the check ups especially this part.

A strong hand grabbed the doctors wrist, stopping the application.

"What?" Law glared him, who mirrored the same annoyed expression. The doctor really hated the man's stubbornness. "I'll stop if you tell me to stop" watching him expectantly.

Zoro's lips parted slightly but no sound had passed them. Closing them once again. He lets go of the man's limb, glaring at the opposite side of the stark room.

Trafalgar sighed in disappointment at another failed attempt. Patching up the rest of the messy, torn torso and arms.

Once everything was bandaged up and placing the equipment away, the doctor reached into his bag pulling out and presenting dark blue hoodie. He tossed it onto the green haired man's lap. Watching as the other stands, turning away.

Zoro's body had been cut, shot and whipped countless times that it was impossible to tell how many there were. However from a young age Zoro had made sure that they were always on the front of his body. The doctor had notice after the first few check ups with him, he had asked but received no answer.

"You need to take care, I know you're strong but you can't fight recklessly" after pulling the clothing on, he turned to the thinner man and nodded. Then sat on the floor.

Silence filled the room, usually after check ups Law would try some therapy exams.

First holding a small flat stick in front of Zoro's eyes, like a routine the stick moves as his eyes followed. "Eyes show no concussion." Law said to himself.

Placing his elbows on his knees, the ravenette thought back to the last few therapy lesson they've had, lately Zoro had been getting worst. Sure he's physically in top shape but his mental state has been declining slowly. And who wouldn't after thirteen years of suffering, Zoro hardly goes out because he's caged up like a wild animal.

Bringing his eyes to the collar strapped around the tanned neck, he stared at it intensely. "Zoro-ya, It's been over ten years since we've meet, and you still can't say a word." Return to look at the mossy haired man with serious eyes, then silent sigh escaped his lips as he rubs the bridge of his nose with his right hand. "I thought it was cause they whipped your neck and damaged your vocal cords but that healed years ago, there was no serious damage at all. Then I thought it was brain damage but apart from a couple of bumps to the skull, you brain is in perfect condition. Not a single crack." The doctor continues to speak to Zoro as if he understands it all, where as the larger man understands very little to what the man is saying.

"Basically for years we've been working on your mind" he said, pointing to Zoro's forehead. "But you haven't improved, not even a little. But in my opinion I think you don't want to talk" Now that last part raises Zoro's eyebrows.

"A reason to speak, maybe." answering the silent question.

"I'll skip the therapy today and leave." Closing up his bag, Trafalgar then stands.

Zoro watched as the other grabbed his bag and strolled towards the door but then looked to him. "You know, Some day you'll need to speak. And when that time comes it'll be too late for will have completely forgotten how to use your voice." He knocks onto the steel door, which the door opens. He took a step out.

"Oh, by the way" reaching into the inner pocket of his lab coat and lifting out a green sphere. Law threw it to Zoro. He catched it and looked at the man questionably. "An apple a day keep the doctor away" he smiled then finally leaves the room and the door locks for the rest of the night.

Left alone in the bare room Zoro examined the fruit in his hands, holding it firmly. The small apple had brought back some images. He threw the friut across the room. Hitting the opposite wall and splatting the surface, decorating the wall as pieces clung to it. He stared at the juice that fell wondering what the point was. A point in life, his life.

Dropping his head, he couldn't help but think back to the doctors words. He raised his left hand to his throat. 'A reason?' Was there really a reason out there for him. The thought kept repeating 'What reason?'

**A/N: Hope to hear all your opinion on the this chapter. Sorry if this one seemed all over the place I was having trouble. Too many ideas at once. Next chapter will be out soon depending how many people motivate me. :)**


End file.
